Shake Your Foundations
by yeanaris
Summary: Dean Winchester is a High-school teacher. Castiel Novak is a famous movie star. They hooked up one night and thought they'd never see each other, it turns out that Castiel is the legal guardian of one of Dean's students and then suddenly their lives become more complicated. I was inspired by a post on tumblr : "hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my childs teacher"
1. Chapter 1

"Hey uncle Cas, I'm home! " Chanted Claire while kicking the door closed with her boots and throwing her leather jacket into the coat closet, not even bothering to hang it which always drove Castiel crazy because he was a perfectionist and absolutely hated mess. "Oh by the way, I'm not gonna be here tonight" she added while running up the stairs to her room.

"CLAAIIRE COME DOWN HERE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING TONIGHT ? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME BEFORE MAKING PLANS YOU'RE ONLY 15 !" Yelled Castiel from the kitchen downstairs where he was cooking dinner, well, it was more like heating the lasagne his brother brought him the day before. Gabriel could be a fucking pain in the ass but he was an amazing cook there was no denying it.

Claire came down the stairs and slumped on a breakfast bar stool with her homework "Aunt Anna called me earlier and asked me to babysit Inias tonight because Uncle Thomas is taking her out for a date" she said while trying to do her math homework. "Ok, then, I'll just stay here on my own and watch tv then. Is she coming to get you or do you need me to drive you there ?"

"She's coming to get me. Hey, why don't you go out? I'm mean, since I moved here you practically spend your whole time inside and don't have the tiny bit of fun."

"I've always spend my whole time inside, it's just that before there was nobody to see that" Replied Castiel.

"Yeah mister "I have fun reading old books and watching black and white movies". God you're such a loser sometimes" said Claire grinning "I bet all of your fangirls won't be as impressed by you once they know" added Claire laughing." Castiel was used to his niece's teasing about his fame and was actually quite fond of it, well, as long as she wasn't reading him some of the most horrifying slash fanfictions she found while exploring tumblr in depth. Usually fanfictions were amazingly well written and quite impressive overall but from time to time some very disturbing things came to life and Claire found it very funny to read them out loud to him when she found them.

They were both working in a comfortable silence, Claire doing her homework and Castiel preparing the salad for dinner. "Are you eating here or at Anna's ?" Asked Castiel when he put the lasagne in the oven to heat it. "Here, She's coming to get me aroung 7:30 and Inias would've already eaten so it's easier if I eat here" Answered Claire while munching on her pencil "God I can't figure out how to solve this fucking exercise" Swore Claire who was getting very irritated because her maths homework were just impossible to do and she hated not being able to do something.

"Claire, watch your language! I have already told you that I do not tolerate swearing. Anyway, what is this exercise you're so worked up about?"

"Maths" replied the young girl with a huge sigh "I mean, I get how to do it but it doesn't work, I can't figure it out. Ahhhh... Mr. Winchester might be hot and nice but he's just a sadistic math geek who love to torture us with imposs.."

"woow there slow down. Why are talking about your teacher like that?" interrupted her Castiel "What's the deal with the whole "I find my teacher hot"? You're 15, you shouldn't find an adult and even less YOUR TEACHER HOT " he continued. God, having a teenage girl is really hard to handle sometimes.

"He is. I bet you'd totally want to do him once you meet him." Replied Anna with a cheeky grin and a wink. "And besides, may I also point out that most of your fans are teenage girls too and they write porn about you so yeah."

Castiel just stared at her hoping that she doesn't write porn about her teacher because that's just so wrong. Besides he'll be the judge of "Mr. Winchester"'s hotteness next week at the parents-teachers meet up thing he has to go to. "Well, you made you point. Anyway, just ask me if you need help with your maths homework"

"Oh yeah I forgot that my nerd of an uncle took maths in college because having only one major in literature is not enough" teased Claire. She wasn't being mean, she absolutely loved her uncle but he needed to loosen up a bit, sometimes he really seemed to have a stick up his ass. "Thank's for the offer but I solved it by myself!"

"Ah, I knew Jimmy didn't only pass his worst genes onto you, turns out you got some good ones too."

"Ha! I knew you could make jokes!"

They were eating their meal when the door bell interrupted them, followed by the door being opened and Anna shouting "I'm here bitches"

"Anna you need to be less around Gabriel because he's starting to influence your language" told her Castiel with a sigh "Besides, I was just telling Claire that I didn't tolerate swearing"

"Oww come on Cassie, you are no fun. You need to go out." Said Anna while rubbing his shoulder to try and relax him a bit which actually did the opposite as it tensed Castiel even more. "Oh I know, go and put on a nice shirt, I'll call Gab and the both of you could go hang at a bar, have a few drink, relax and have some fun!" Before Cas could even protest, she had her phone out and dialled Gabriel.

"Hey Gab, Cas and you are going out tonight. Be here in 20 minutes." And the hung out the phone.

"Come on cas, get moving. Go get dressed." Anna hushed him.

It didn't really bother him to go out, his agent made him go out to some fancy bar opening at least once a month, he pretends that it's good for his public image to be seen in these places but Castiel is sure that it's just Balthazar's way of having fun while pretending it's for work and get all of his expenses paid by the agency. Most of the time he's okay with it because he usually manages to have a few hook-ups but this past year he didn't really go out and didn't really feel like partying. The death of his brother hit him hard, it was a very dark time in his life but he had to get care of his niece. That's why he's gonna go out tonight and try not to murder his brother, Claire wants him to live his life and that's probably what Jimmy would've wanted. He rummaged through his closed and chose to go with a light blue dress shirt, Anna says that it brings out his eyes, and some dark jeans. He was going down the stairs when he heard Gabriel make his spectacular entrance (as usual) by kicking the door open and shouting as loud as he could "BOW BEFORE ME, THE QUEEN IS HERE BITCHES"

"Hello Gabriel, I would say that it's good to see you but I already saw you yesterday."

"Oww... Little Cassie's using sass, I see. Anyway, are you ready to PARTY ?"

"Let's go before I regret agreeing to this end up killing you." Answered Castiel while grabbing his trenchcoat

"Hey there, no ugly ass trenchcoat when you go out with me little bro. I mean this shit is really fugly and it is an offence to my magnificent self to be seen near this thing. Go on, put this nice coat on instead" Gabriel handed him a nice black Calvin Klein peacoat that was hanging in the coat closet. "ah perfect, now you look like a legitimate movie star and not a hobo who has d..."

"Yeah enough lets go" interrupted him Castiel "Claire, be sure to get all of your stuff for tomorrow since your spending the night because I don't want to have to bring you your homework at school like last time when you forgot to take them with you."

"Yeah Cas, she's a big girl and I'll check her bag before we leave. Now go, have some fun" Said Anna pushing him out of the door.

"Don't forget to close the door too and check the oven to be sure it's off. Oh and could yo..."  
"GET OUT I'M AN ADULT SHE'S GONNA BE OK" shouted Anna when she shut the door.

"Ok now little bro', where do you wanna go ?" Asked Gabriel. And before he could add any snarking comment Castiel cut him off "As long as it's not a strip-club, a drag-queen contest like last time, and not extravagant ok ?!" Gabriel looked like a hurt puppy "Ouch you hurt my feelings, how could you think that I, the magnificent Gabriel Novak, am extravagant? Okokoko before you kill me with your gaze, I already planned things, we're just gonna go to a small bar and I can assure you, the risk of someone recognising you there is quite small so yeah"

"DUDE SHE SAID YES" yelled sam when Dean answered the door. His giant baby brother was standing on the porch of his house with the biggest smile on his face. Jessica came running from the car parked on the street and shouted "HELLS YEAH I SAID YES BITCH ! But you better at least wait for me to get out of the car before running on your own you dumbass"

"Ah man, you better not screw this" answered Dean smiling widely at his brother and his future sister in law who just winked at him and followed him in the House.

He was really happy for his brother, that kid really deserved all the good things that happened to him. After all the things they went through he was genuinely happy even though his own life has been a void of despair this past year he could always turn to his brother and find love and happiness. And it has been that way for years, for what seems like forever. But he just couldn't bring himself to be 100% happy for his brother because of the little voice in his head constantly reminding him that his baby brother was well accomplished, he had a great career ahead of him and was probably gonna become and associate in the firm he's currently working at, he's gonna get married to an amazing woman who could totally kick his ass and probably have the whole "2.5 kids, a house in the suburb &amp; a dog" combo. And Dean, well, he was shit at relationships, had countless and meaningless one night stands and spent most of his free time killing the neurones he had left by watching trash TV and drinking beer. At least he had a job that was pretty decent and didn't make him want to kill himself every day. He loved teaching Maths even if it wasn't the most popular subject among high school students, his colleagues were ok and the kids were nice enough that he never had the urge to kill neither of them. It was ok but not perfect, he never had high expectations concerning his future, never expected to be famous or accomplish anything big, he just wanted a normal life in a quite town but life doesn't always grants you your wishes and maybe sometimes, things turns out better than expected.

"So, Jess is going out with some of her friends tonight, to celebrate. Wanna hang out ?" Asked Sam when they were sitting on the couch sipping beers and watching some documentary about bees.

"Yeah sure. Wanna go to the Roadhouse ? I bet Ellen will crash you in her arms and give you a big mama bear hug when she founds out that little Sammy is getting married!" Answered Dean giving his brother a casual punch in the arm and a wink.

"The Roadhouse ? That sounds like a bar for rednecks and bikers. How do you even know this place Gab'? , it doesn't look like your usual hang out place."

"It's not that bad, and it is pretty quite so you'll like it, trust me" said Gab completely ignoring Castiel's question. The bar wasn't crowded, which was kinda normal since it was a Thursday night, a jukebox in the far end of the room was blasting classic rock songs, a group of guys celebrating a bachelor party were playing darts and being noisy but apart from that, it was very loud. Gabriel guided them to a booth near a window were they sat opposite each other "So, what would you like to eat lil' bro? My treat!"

"You are being very suspicious Gabriel, why are you trying to get me to eat something instead of trying to get me completely trashed like you usually do?" said Castiel eyeing his brother "What's the catch ?"

"Nothing! I swear there's no catch whatsoever."

A waitress came up to them to take their order and when Castiel saw the waitress he immediately understood why Gabriel insisted on coming here and said reason was a very nice looking young women called Kali according to the name tag on her shirt, oh she must be THE Kali thought Castiel. A couple of weeks ago Gabriel told him about this new girl he was seeing, well, according to him they were just fuck-buddies but if he came to this bar instead of bringing Castiel to one of his usual extravagant places where he like to hang out it meant that his older brother was probably developing a crush on his fuck-buddy. Oh my god this is going to be fun to watch, gab has a crush how cute.

"Hey hotty, I'll take a strawberry milkshake and fries" Gabriel told her before she could even ask them what they wanted to get.

"First of all Gab I told you not to call me 'hotty' outside and stop being rude and introduce me to your friend here".

"Oh I like you" said Castiel after watching the interaction that just happened between his brother and their waitress "Don't you worry about Gabriel here, he doesn't have any manners. I am Castiel, his younger brother" Said Castiel shaking Kali's hand

"Oh, you must be the famous brother he told me about? I'm Kali, nice to meet you Castiel" offered Kali with a smile "I already like your manners, were you not both raised together or wait?" she added with a grin and a wink in Castiel's direction

"Oh no I lived in the same household as our dear Gabriel here, it's just that I'm..." before Castiel could finish his sentence, Gabriel kicked him under the table and said "It's just that our dear Castiel here has a stick up his ass and doesn't know how to take a joke. Anyway, what are you still doing here, shouldn't you be bringing me my strawberry milkshake instead of having an unpleasant conversation with your customers ?". Castiel didn't appreciated the way Gabriel was treating their waitress so he kicked him too as a payback while Kali rolled her eyes at Gabriel's comment and went to the kitchen to get their orders.

"I knew there was a catch, she's the reason you brought us here isn't she ?"

"Yeah whatever mister know-it-all. But it's not what you think, it's not like I like her or anything"

"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England. I never thought I'd see the day where you of all people would actually develop a crush on someone, today is a historic day dear brother" said Castiel

"Stop it with your sass Cassie, yeah I like her so what? At least I don't spend my days in my house watching old movies on my own, it's time for you to move on and you know it too! How long has it been since you last got laid ?"

"That's none of your business, and besides, I'm too old to be having countless of one night stands. In case you forgot, I'm a parent now"

"Oh Cassie, I'm sure Claire wouldn't mind if you went out from time to time, to be fair she's the one who told Anna that you needed to blow off some steam and get laid" Castiel looked at his brother in shock "No she did not say that! She's only 15 for god sake!" responded Cas confused.

"Her words, not mine" laughed Gabriel "I swear to god, this girl is amazing. She's so gonna get bored staying with you"

"Yeah right, I wonder why Jimmy chose me for the custody" replied Castiel sarcastically.

When Sam and Dean arrived at the Roadhouse, Ellen, the owner and long time family friend, welcomed them with her usual "Where've been you idiots?".

"You really hang out way too much with Bobby old lady, add a beard to your face and we wouldn't even be able to tell you apart" said Dean laughingly, he really loved her, she was like a mother to him and Sam and this was the way the communicated their mutual love, by insulting each other.

"Very funny Dean, get your ass on that stool and drink your beer, idiot" she told them pointing the bar and got to beers out for the brothers "Why are you even out on a Thursday, don't you both have work tomorrow ?"

"Yeah we do, we're just gonna get a couple beers and then I'll head home, I've got this big case I'm working on and a client meeting tomorrow morning." Answered Sam while sipping on his beer "I have to tell you something Ellen, I am eng.."

"SAMMY IS ENGAGED!" interrupted him Dean shouting.

"OH MY GOD SAM COME HERE YOU SASQUATCH !" Ellen hugged him tight "I'm so proud of you Sam and Jessica is a wonderful girl, she would've been really stupid to say no"

"More like really stupid to accept to spend her life with you am I right haah" laughed Dean.

"Shut it Dean. Ellen, where's Jo ? I wanna tell her too!"

"She's not working tonight; do you want me to call her?"

"No no don't, I want to tell her in person. Though I guess she's gonna be mad because she'll be the last one to know"

The brothers ate their meal and stayed a bit longer than intended celebrating Sam and Jess' engagement. Dean was already feeling better; it was mostly due to the amazing Hamburger he ate earlier and the few beers he had. Dean had a smile on his face, it was nice to see his brother this happy and his cheeks hurt from smiling, Dean was thankful that the Roadhouse was only 10 minutes away from his house because otherwise he would've had to call a cab to get home. After a while, Sam's cab arrived and it was time for them to head to their respective houses. After his brother went out to take his cab, Dean decided to stay a little bit longer and get just one more drink. He was waiting for Ellen to come back to give him a beer when someone sat on the stool right next to his. Blue, the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen, it was all Dean's mind could think of. There was no denying it, the stranger was very very handsome, he was just a bit shorter than Dean, had very messy black sex hair. The dude looked like a movie star with his black coat and jeans and his light blue dress shirt that made his eyes pop out even more. Dean was shamelessly staring at the man sat next to him and no one in his right mind would blame him for doing so.

Kali brought them their orders and with a wink in Gabriel's direction she said "my shift ends in 10, see you outside" and then walked away without even bothering to wait for an answer because she knew that Gab couldn't resist her (and the promise of sex obviously). Castiel had never met anyone who could silence his brother, he would have to invite her out someday to thank her and discuss her methods of silencing, although he was pretty sure it involved sex and even though he was pretty open minded sexually speaking, he wasn't up for incest. Judt the thought of having sex with his brother made him physically cringe and a bit sick, he shook his head and proceeded to drink his beer while watching his brother dump fries in his milkshake and then eat the soggy fries "That is disgusting, even for you Gab".

"don't judge without trying, here" replied his brother while trying to force feed Castiel one of his strawberry milkshake fries "your loss lil bro, these are de-li-ci-ousssssss" Castiel simply rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his brother who was hurrying up to finish his food in order to meet Kali outside "Sorry to leave you here alone but when da booty calls, you don't ignore it amariiiight ?"

"yeah whatever, I'll call a cab to go home. I knew going out with you was a bad idea."

"this doesn't count as going out lil bro" pointed Gabriel while putting his jacket on "you stil owe me a night out and there's no avoiding it cassie. Gotta go, booty's waiting for me. Sayonara bitch"

"Bye Gab and don't forget to use protection!"

This night was turning out to be pretty shit, he was used to Gabriel leaving him in the middle of a night out to go home with whatever random drunk person who god knows why agreed to have sex with him, but it still felt shit to be left out on his own in a random bar he wasn't familiar with. Castiel got up, put his coat back on and went to the bar to pay for their bill since Kali didn't even bother bringing them the check. The bartender wasn't there so he sat on the only empty chair, next to a very handsome man. After getting his wallet out, Castiel noticed that the man was staring at him, he looked kinda tipsy. Now that Castiel was getting a good look at the man, he noticed his amazing green eyes and freckled face, damn he is hot. Green eyes noticed that Castiel was staring back at him, he cheeks reddened "Hey there, do you want a drink" he said with an embarrassed smile, probably because he was caught staring.

"I was going to pay my bill and go but yeah sure, why not" answered the hot blue eyed stranger. Maybe it was going to be an extra good night for Dean after all, since Ellen was nowhere to be seen and Ash was probably on his computer instead of working, Dean went on the other side and got two beers by himself. The other man was frowning at him "Don't worry man, I know the owner, she's like family." He assured him handing him his beer, "I'm Dean by the way"

"Thanks for the beer Dean. I'm Cas" Cas, I wonder what it is short for. The other man was eyeing him like he wanted to eat him alive, that's a good sign, he was silently drinking his beer, the silence wasn't awkward but Dean still wanted to break it. He thought that the best way to make sure they were on the same page was to ask the other man, as simple as that..."Hey Cas, wanna get out of here".

Dean was straightforward and Castiel liked that. He almost refused but then remembered that Claire wasn't home for the night and that Gabriel was right, he'd never admit that to him obviously, he really needed to get laid.

"Sure" he tried to sound casual "Your place or mine?" the other man seemed a bit surprised by his answer.

* * *

Hello ! (I don't know how to add notes and it's midnight so please bare with me)

First of all, thank you for reading ! I don't have a beta so if you see any mistake tell me and I'll correct them.

I really hope you liked it, I'm currently writing the next chapter and the rating will probably change to explicit just so you know.

(The next chapter should be out in a day or two but nothing certain as I am very bad when it comes to deadlines.)


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at Dean's place in half the time it usually took him to walk the distance separating his house and Ellen's bar. When they enter the house, Castiel pushes Dean roughly against the closest wall and crashed their mouths together. Dean wasn't used to being dominated but he was definitely not against that, he even found it oddly arousing how the other man, who looked pretty innocent at first, took control and kissed him with his whole body. Dean put his hand on the other man's neck and twisted his fingers in Cas' dark messy hair, using his hand to guide the blue-eyed's head, he angled their hand pressing their mouths harder against each other and intertwining their tongues in a deep and heated kiss. Dean's other hand travelled south and grabbed Cas' firm butt, locking their hips together to give his hardening dick some friction. His jeans were way too constricting and he needed more and he needed it now.

It's been a while since Castiel let himself go like this and he had really missed it. Picking up a stranger at a bar, going home, being in control and having his way while giving and receiving pleasure was always great. He was mouth fucking Dean and they were both thrusting their hips in order to get some friction. Castiel's hand found its ways into Dean's pants, he had opened the other man's zip without him noticing and was caressing the other man's boner through his boxers. Dean thrusted his hips harder and was emitting amazing moans of pleasure.

"Bedroom" finally manages to say Dean panting "now"; he leads the way upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside, Cas pushed him on the bed "Pants off" he orders. Dean try to wiggle out of his jeans when he's finally naked on the bed he props on his elbow to get a good view of Cas taking his boxer off. Cas is very well built, not to muscular he has the body of a movie star thinks Dean. Without saying a word, Cas climbs after Dean and pushes him on bed, aligning both of their bodies. Dean hisses at the contact of the other man's thigh against his dick. The other man smirks and moves his hand down and takes both cocks in his hand and start stroking.

"Oh GOD" is all Dean can say panting and thrusting his hips up and down trying to get more friction. The sight of the man under him panting sends even more blood in Castiel's dick, he's not sure he'll be able to last long with Dean making such noises under him. It really has been a long time since he last got laid and for once he's glad he went out with Gabriel. Dean puts his hand on Castiel, to stop him; he turns around and opens his bedside drawer. After searching in it for a few seconds, he comes back in the initial position he was in and tosses the condom and bottle of lube in Cas' direction.

"Are you sure" asks him Castiel trying to look for any sign of hesitation in Dean's eyes.

"Shut up and do it" is all Dean manages to say; he's trying to control himself because he really doesn't want to come now. Cas pours some lube on his finger and brings his index to Dean. He feels a cold wet finger circling his rim, and gasps a little. Immediately his hips bucks and move down involuntarily to get as much as possible. Dean isn't even aware of the whines coming out of his mouth as Cas teases his entrance. After what feels like ages for Dean, the other man finally pushes his finger in him, Dean tries to push down to get it deeper. Cas got the message and pushes in another finger, scissoring him and stretching him open. There's a slight burn but nothing Dean isn't used to and it feels so good. When Cas finally brushes against his prostate, Dean's mouth opens and he scream "OH GOD again more".

Cas strokes the sweet spot harder earning more cries from the man under him begging him for more, he keeps scissoring and then adds a third finger. This time he let his three finger lay still inside Dean to let the other man gets used to the stretch, he can see Dean wincing at the burn and waits for him to relax. When Castiel feels Dean relax around his fingers, he slowly starts scissoring him again and pushing as deep inside as he can, and with each stroke, he aims for the other man's prostate. Dean is just a panting and begging mess under him.

"In me, now, gonna come" is all Dean can manage to say. He whines at the loss of fingers when Cas takes them out. Cas opens the square package with his teeth, rolls the condom on and pours a generous amount of lube on his hard cock. They both moan simultaneously when Cas pushed in him in a swift slow motion. Dean opens his mouth in a silent screams, he is breathing fast and all he hears is his heartbeat, faster than ever. The man on top of him is also standing still, mouth open, adjusting to the tightness around him. When Dean finally adjusts to the stretch and relaxes, he locks his legs harder around the other man's waist and he uses them leverage to push down with his hips and get Cas' cock as deep inside of him as he can. Cas started thrusting into him slowly until he found the perfect angle and hit Dean's prostate which made him buck and moan loudly "right there, keep going" he panted breathlessly. Cas got on a faster pace and with each thrust he went deeper and harder against his sweet spot, it felt so good Dean thought he was gonna pass out before even coming. He could feel his orgasm building up, he wasn't going to last much longer and neither did Cas.

"Oh god, oh god" were Dean's last word before he shouted as he came hard with his eyes shut and his whole body spasming. Castiel was very very close too, he thrusted once more in the other man and with the feeling of Dean constricting around him it was all it took to make him come. His arms couldn't hold him anymore and he collapsed on top of Dean, both men were just a panting mess trying to catch their breath. After the few minutes it took Castiel to come down from the buzz he was feeling, he noticed that he was still half on top of Dean with the other man's come sticky on their stomachs. He rolled over and layed on his back next to Dean. "Where's the bathroom?" he turned to ask Dean.

He held up his hand and pointed the bathroom to Castiel. The man lying next to him got up and went to the room adjacent to his. That was definitively one of the best fuck he ever had, he would probably have trouble walking in the morning but god it was worth it he thought. Cas came back from the bathroom with a wet cloth, he got back in bed next to Dean and processed to clean them both up a bit and then threw it on the floor. It felt good to have someone by his side on the bed for once and he wouldn't mind waking up to the sight of Cas "uhm so, you can totally sleep here Cas" the other was looking at him so Dean quickly added "I mean, if you want. It's up to you, I just have work so I'll have to get up quite early".

Cas wanted to answer that it was ok, he could get a cab and go home but after giving it some thoughts, waking up to see those green eyes and maybe a quickie in the shower doesn't sound like a bad idea after all so he simply answer "Yeah sure, besides I'm so fucking tired you really worn me out" trying to sound casual. It earned him a laugh from the other man "well then image the state I'm in then, I won't be able to walk tomorrow let alone sit" told him Dean with a smirk before letting a huge yawn out "AOOoh I'd totally go for a second round but I'm worn out" added Dean giving Castiel a wink. Castiel simply put him leg on top of the other man's and threw his arm around him and said "I'm counting on it tomorrow then" and then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Dean would never admit it, but he liked spooning and cuddling in bed after sex, especially when it was as good as the one he just had. There just was something about the feeling of another naked hot body against his to keep him company in his sleep and no one could deny that it was the best thing to wake up to. So when Cas got comfortable and cuddled him so casually he felt all warm and tingly and it put a smile on his face and a last happy thought before drifting off to sleep.

Dean's alarm clock went out way too early for his liking. A body shifted behind him and last night's event began to come back to him slowly. He went out with Sammy to celebrate his engagement and, Oh it was an amazing night he thought with a smile on his face as he remembered Cas and the amazing sex they had. He turned around to get a good look at the other man; he looked amazing with his sex hair sticking up in all directions.

Cas opened his eyes to a pair of gorgeous green eyes looking right at him and then he remembered where he was. Dean smiled at him "I have to go to work, you can stay until you totally wake up, there's food in the kitchen" he said as he got up and went to the bathroom. Last night had been amazing but he knew that it was just going to be a onetime thing unfortunately. When he hear the shower he got an idea as the promise he made last night came back to his mind.

Dean had a bit of trouble walking as he was very sore from the previous night's activities, he got in the shower and starting cleaning himself when he heard to bathroom door open and a naked Cas got in the shower with him "I know you don't have much time but I made you a promise last night and I intend on keeping it" explained Cas. He didn't waste any time as he started kissing Dean and grabbed his cock to give him a handjob. Cas' hand was precise and he knew exactly what to do to make Dean moan, it felt amazing. Dean returned the favour and got a hold of Cas' left out boner and soon they were both a panting and moaning mess on the verge of coming. After both of them came, the hurried up and cleaned each other up. The shower took a bit more time than it usually did so Dean was going to be late to work if he didn't hurry so he dressed fast, said goodbye to Cas and grabbed a bar of cereal on his was out since he didn't have the time to get a proper breakfast. He didn't like the awkwardness of leaving a one night stand but it was his fault, he really had to get to work. The drive to the school was quite uncomfortable due to his sore ass, he arrived and parked his car in his spot with 3 minutes to spare before the first bell. It was going to be a very long and uncomfortable day.

Castiel took his time to dress; after all he didn't have anywhere to be today. His next movie starts filming in two months so he doesn't have much to do. He feels a bit uncomfortable alone in Dean's house so he called a cab and cleaned up a bit the bedroom while he waited for it to arrive.

When he arrived home, he found Gabriel on his couch eating a bowl of cereals and watching some dumb programme on E!. "Awwww little Cassie got laid, you've made me proud. I feel like a very proud parents right now" he told Castiel while munching on his cereals. Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation at his older brother "Why are you even here?", he was actually considering asking for his key back but knowing Gabriel, he probably made a few copies of his key. "Tu casa es mi casa and vice versa Cassie, although you never come over to my place"

"Yeah I don't know why I don't go to you place Gab" replied Castiel sarcastically "I mean it's probably because last time you invited me over I walked in on you having an orgy in your living room and God knows where else traces of body fluids can be found around your place"

Gabriel winked at him "I don't only have fun in my place lil bro" he added with a huge grin. Castiel made a disgusted face, he was definitively changing all of the locks in his house and banning Gabriel from using it when he was not here. "I don't want to hear about any of it Gab" he matter-of-factly told his brother and headed to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Even though Dean told him he could make himself at home and eat breakfast he felt bad intruding and looking around other people's kitchen and even more when it was a one night stand no matter how amazing the activities of the previous night had been.

He made himself a cup of coffee, Castiel couldn't properly function before ingesting a large amount of caffeine, he was sipping drink when Gabriel came up to him "So, how was it"

"None of your business Gabriel" he didn't even bother looking up at his brother letting all of his attention get back his coffee.

"Well since you're asking, last night with Kali was awesome, this girl is so flexible you should see the things she can do like what she did with he-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT YOU SEXUAL LIFE GABRIEL" Interrupted him Castiel "Could you please shut up and let me have my breakfast in peace?" he sighed looking up at his older brother who had a annoying smirk on, god I hate it when he does this face thought Castiel.

Gabriel kept staring at him with his oh so very annoying smirk "Just one more question, was it a man or a woman?" Castiel stared back at him but didn't answer "ok then was it a threesome?" Castiel sighed very loudly and rolled his eyes "AN ORGY?" added Gabriel way too enthusiastically

"What part of 'none of your business' escapes your understanding Gabriel?" told him Castiel "And why would it even matter to you who I sleep or not with? You are so infuriating sometimes"

"Come on man I'm curious and besides it's been ages since you last got laid, I'm just looking out for my little brother"

"You know what, I give up. I'm gonna go take a bath and relax and I want you to be gone when I finish"

"Don't worry about that, I have a meeting in an hour, I should go too" said his brother as he headed out the door that leads to the garage "Adios lil bitch!"

"Bye Gab" replied Castiel, he finished his coffee and went upstairs to get a long hot relaxing bath while watching his favourite movie. Now that he was left alone with his thoughts (and no big annoying brother bothering him) he went over the event of the last 24 hours. Dean had been amazing and everyone in his right mind would find him fucking gorgeous, he wondered why the guy hadn't already been kidnapped by a modelling agency because he had the body for it there was no denying it. Castiel sighed as he thought he would probably never see the hot green-eyed man again.

Dean liked to think that he was a good teacher and that his students liked coming to his class, but when he saw that more than half the class didn't do the homework he assigned he got mad and did something he really didn't like to do: punishing people. He knew it wasn't fair for the kids who did the homework, but he gave his class a surprise quiz. After the usual whining, the students went silent and got to work which left him time to correct the homework of those who actually took time to do them. Since there were not a lot of them, he finished correcting the assignment pretty quickly which let him to drift into his mind and think, it looked like his mind wasn't really the only in control of his thoughts since he could only think about Cas and his amazing blue eyes. He really wanted to see him again because last night was fucking fantastic, maybe he should call him then "shit" he said out loud, he totally forgot to ask him for his number or give Cas his number. He looked up from his desk and saw that his students were looking at him in a weird way, oh fuck, I said 'shit' out loud didn't I ? He thought "Um... sorry, get back to work" said Dean in his authoritarian teacher voice "I am gonna grade this quiz and I'll correct them before next week's parent-teacher night so you better not fail them because there'll be no hiding this from your parents buddies, next time you better do your homework". He really didn't like playing the bad guy but he quickly learned that it was the only way to get most students to learn. During his first year as a teacher, he let go a lot of things and at the end of the school year most of his students didn't improve at all because they never did their homework. The only way to get maths is to do a lot of exercises and unfortunately they don't have much time in class to exercise that's why they need to do a bit at home. But he was fair, he never gave then much and they could usually do them in 10 to 20 minutes.

"Five minutes left, before class ends so please finish up the test and bring it to me. We're not gonna see each other before Tuesday but I'll actually give your tests back to your parents that night" his statement was welcomed by a general sighed of disapproval "Sorry guys but at least now you know that you should do your homework". Yeah that definitely was going to get him some hate from his students. He was not a complete jerk after all, Dean wasn't going to count the test of those who did their homework, unless they did got an A at the test then he would give it to them. But he wasn't going to tell them, he'll let them freak out a bit and then complement then in front of their parents, that should get him some love from the few students who actually listened to him.

Balthazar, his manager, called him in for a meeting in the afternoon. They had a few points they needed to get over with the director of the next movie he was going to star in. He was really excited about this one, it was an adaptation of one of his favourite books and he got to be the main character, it was like a dream come true. He was really grateful to see that the director and scenarists were on the same page, because he would've hated to screw up his favourite story. When his meeting was over, he called Claire to see if she wanted him to pick her up from school after her basketball training because it was on his way.

When he got to Claire's high-school, he found a very angry teenage girl waiting for him "What happened, why are you angry?" he asked her when she got in the car.

"Mr. Winchester is an ass that's what happened, since most kids in my math class didn't do their homework, he decided to punish us all and he made us take a super hard test and obviously nobody was prepared. He said it was going to count in the grade for this semester and he's going to give the test to the parents Tuesday night" Castiel could see that his niece was angry "I'll speak with him on Tuesday don't worry, it's not fair for you since you actually did your homework".

They over at Anna's before going home because Claire needed to pick up some of her stuff that she left there. When they got there, Castiel noticed that Gabriel's car was parked on the street in front of Anna's house "Oh no, not again" he sighed. Claire cocked an eyebrow and probably wondered why her uncle meant by that.

"Hello Anna, I'm here with Claire she needs to pick up her things" said Castiel as he entered his sister's house. Claire went upstairs without even bothering saying hello to her aunt and uncle gab and Castiel headed to the kitchen where he could hear his siblings.

"Ah here's my little slut" exclaimed Gabriel when Castiel entered the room.

"Come on, stop teasing him" said Anna laughing "So, I heard you got some action last night, that's good for you Cas. You really needed to blow off some steam and get laid"

"You two are the worst" was all Castiel replied rolling his eyes at his siblings "Besides, why do you care so much if I have sex or not?"

"It's just that you've been quite lonely this past year and you need to do things for you sometimes. It hasn't been easy for neither of us but it hit you the hardest and you spent all your time worrying about Claire, you know, she's a big girl and you'd be surprised by the things her brain comes up with sometimes. I didn't tell you last night, but it was her idea to come babysit Inias, she told me you really needed to go out" told him Anna.

He wasn't surprised since Gab had already told him that Claire contacted him too, his niece was a genius and it really frightened him. Before he could say anything to his sibling, Claire came in the kitchen "Aww, I'm glad you got some two on two action last night uncle Cas" she exclaimed

"Gabriel look at what you have done, Claire is turning into you" said Castiel "You really spent way too much time with Gab" he added looking at his niece "and could we please stop talking about my sex life because that is so none of your business".

"Ah lil bro, I'd stop talking about it if you give me a name" said Gabriel with a smirk "come on, just a name I'm not asking for much"

"All your perverse mind wants to know is if I slept with a man or a woman" told him Castiel, his brother wasn't as subtle as he'd like to think he is "You know what, fuck it, I'm gonna give you a name and all of you, especially you Claire, will stop talking about my sex life, there is already enough people doing that on the internet" and that was true, the number of people interested in his life and more especially his sex life was quite impressive. "His name was Dean, are you happy now?"

"Ah told you!" exclaimed Claire offering her hand to Gabriel who gave her 50 bucks and another 50 to Anna who was smiling.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you bet on whether or not I slept with a man? OH MY GOD, I can't believe that, especially coming from both of you" he said looking at his sister and niece

"Sorry uncle Cas, but when Gab bet 50 buck I couldn't refuse"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's day started off really good, like really really good, but then got gradually worse. First he was almost last to work so he forgot to ask for Cas' number, then he had to punish the whole class by making them take a quiz no one was prepared for and now he's stuck in the parking lot because his baby doesn't want to start. And the worst part was that he forgot his phone at home this morning because he was in a rush so now he can't call Bobby to come pick him and baby up with his truck. Thankfully Charlie was still there "Sup bitch, car's not working or what?"

"Yeah, and I forgot my phone at home. Could you give me a ride?"

Charlie and him had met during their freshman year in college and have been friends ever since. They bonded over their nerdiness and for almost 10 years, they still have a movie marathon every Saturday night.

"Thanks for the ride Charlie" told her Dean when they arrived at his house "Wanna come in to eat something?"

"Actually, I have to go and get ready for a date!" She said excited

"What ? Since when do you have a date tonight? Why didn't you tell me before?" exclaimed Dean loudly "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Gilda"

"Wait, THE Gilda? The super hot one from the gym? So you finally worked up the courage to ask her out then, your school girl crush was getting kinda lame to be honest" teased her Dean.

"ha ha very funny. She's actually the one who asked me out"

"Oh man, that's just embarrassing! I knew you didn't have the balls to ask her out" he teased her, still laughing "Anyway, thanks for the ride! You're still coming tomorrow right?"

"Dude you know me, I'd never miss the chance to marathon the lord of the rings"

"Have fun tonight. See you tomorrow then loser!" He said as he got out of the car and waved Charlie goodbye.

It felt good to be home after such a long day and not so pleasant day at work, he could finally just sit on his couch and relax. But before that he needed to find his phone in order to call Bobby to tell him to go pick up his baby from the school's parking lot. Bobby's like a father to him and Sam, he took care of them when their father couldn't. He and Ellen were the only family they had left, their dad passed away when Dean was still in high school. If it wasn't for Bobby pushing him to graduate high school and go to college, he would've probably ended up working at the garage with him, not that it was a bad job, Dean was very good with cars, and he was the one who restored the Impala all by himself after the accident. He still helps Bobby at the garage from time to times or when he has too much time on his hands or he just wants to clear his mind.

He took his clothes off and stayed in his boxers briefs only because he's an adult now and he can totally just walk around in his underwear nobody's gonna mind. He put his phone on charge because fucking smartphones' batteries are shit, not like his old cell, and need to be charged every single day or else they're useless. When he turned his phone on he saw that he had a few missed calls from Sam and two texts his brother sent him this morning

"_Forgot my coat at your place yesterday, I'm coming to get it before going to work" – 6:42am _

"_Dude you're fucking loud. But anyway, kudos for scoring last night, you whore ;)" – 7:28am_

"Fuck" said Dean out loud, it's not like it was the first time Sam caught him having sex, but still it's quite embarrassing. At least he didn't actually walk in on them having sex because that would've been a lot more awkward and weird. Sammy also left him two vocal messages "_Hey, I guess you forgot your phone home since you didn't answer neither my texts nor phone calls. Anyway, Jess' parents came over to congratulate us on the engagement and Ellen invited us all to dinner to celebrate, 7:30pm at the Roadhouse, you better not be late jerk_"

"_Man if you don't answer me in the next two hours I'm coming to your place and I'll drag you to the Roadhouse, fucking answer jerk!"_

Dean decided it was best to call his brother because he would very much like to avoid having a conversation with Sam about his sex life and he knew that the presence of his brother's future parents in-law will prevent Sammy from bringing the subject up.

"Hey Sam, before you yell at me, I forgot my phone at home"

"Yeah I kinda guessed. So, you better not be late and dress nice"

"Hahahah, are you trying to use my good looks to make up for your lack of and impress your in-laws?" teased him Dean

"Very funny jerk"

"Bitch" replied Dean. He was about to say bye to his brother and go get a shower before going to dinner when he remembered that he still needed to call Bobby to tell him to get the car

"Oh shit baby, I need to call Bobby. See you later bitch"

"You know that Bobby is going to come to the dinner. I'm sure the car can wait and besides, it was already hard enough to convince him to put some nice clothes on so you're not going to call him now otherwise he's going to end up having grease all over his clothes like he usually do." Menaced him Sam "Don't call Bobby, bye, see you later Jerk" he finally added before hanging up.

The Roadhouse was quite close so he didn't really need his car to go there but still, he didn't like leaving his baby at school.

An hour later, Dean had showered and was ready to go. He arrived at the Roadhouse before the rest of the guests so he helped Jo set up the table and got himself a beer. When everyone arrived it was nice and they all sat and ate their amazing food, Ellen really knew how to make awesome burgers. Dean got up to get beers and Sam followed him.

"So, were you planning on telling me you hooked up last night or did you plan on me finding it on my own? I have to tell you, I'm not a fan of hearing you and some one night stand having sex in the shower" teased him Sam

"Who had sex in a shower" said Jo quite loudly "Oh Dean, you got lucky last night" she winked at him.

"Oh for fuck's sake, are all of your sex lives so boring that you have to talk about mine. To clear things up with you" he looked at his brother "yes, I hooked up last night, picked up someone at the bar; it was like 5 minutes after you left"

"Was she hot ?" asked him Jo visibly very interested in talking about his one night stand.

"From what I heard this morning I would say that it was more of a 'he' but you know, never assume a person's gender based on their voices however deep it sounded" said Sam to Jo with a smirk and wink in Dean's direction. Dean went red and prayed to every god that some miracle would make them both shut up and redirect the conversation they were having. But it didn't happen as Jo and Sam were even more interested that before in hearing all the dirty details about last night.

"Fine, it was a guy, his name was 'Cas' and he is fucking hot. Happy now? Can we talk about something else?"

"How hot?"

"Oh for god sake Jo. I don't know, like he was really hot. Like super blue eyes, crazy sex hair and muscled muscled body. It's not like we talked much"

"Ok I'm out" said Sam widening his eyes, he left the conversation and went back to the table. Dean knew that the only way to get rid of his annoying brother was to start talking quite explicitly about his sex life then his little brother would get quite flustered and just leave.

"Ok, now that Sammy left, are you gonna give me more details or what" Dean simply glared at her and carried on drinking his beer "So, bottom or top?"

Dean choked on his beer, he could feel his face reddening, _oh god, fuck my family_

"Suck it Jo, none of your fucking business" Jo stood there laughing at him while he decided to return to the table, it was almost dessert time and he could kill right now for some of Ellen's pecan pie.

* * *

Castiel had to wake up quite early on Saturday morning, Claire had an extra training session and he needed to get her to school. He liked spending time with his niece and driving her around but he still secretly wished she was 16 so that he wouldn't have to wake up at 7am on a Saturday morning to drive her. When he got back, he didn't have much to do so he decided to go for a run; it always helped him clear his mind as the very old saying goes "_Mens sana in corpore sano_". He loved the slight buzz he got after a long run. And besides, exercise is always good and it is even better when you enjoy it. He was lost in his thoughts when his phone rang

"Hello, this is Castiel" he answered panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Am I interrupting you doing some naughty things or what" said Balthazar, his manager, half laughing.

"No Balthazar, I was running." He said rolling his eyes

"Ugh, I really don't see why you like running, it's awful. Anyway, I was calling to tell you that there's a club opening on Tuesday and you have to go, EVERYONE is going to be there!"

"I can't, I have Claire's parent-teachers night to attend to. I'm sure everyone is going to have fun even though I am not there. Nobody will notice that I am not there"

"You are no fun Castiel, well, have fun meeting teachers and judgemental parents while I'm partying. Anyway, I'll leave you to your running. Don't forget our meeting Wednesday. Bye Cas"

* * *

Dean woke up quite early for a Saturday morning; he just couldn't sleep knowing that his baby was still on the school's parking lot since he forgot to ask Bobby to bring her to his shop because he was too busy avoiding Sam and Jo's intrusive questions about his sex life. Bobby knew what the Impala meant to Dean so he obviously didn't refuse to drive all the way to the school in order to pick up the car, even though he was quite grumpy because he was planning on going to work later but family always comes first. Dean loved his car and loved taking care of her. When he was feeling anxious or just wanted to clear his head, all he had to do was work on the Impala, he could just get lost in his thoughts and relax all the while doing something useful. It turned out that the impala didn't have any major problems and it only took Dean about 30 minutes to fix her so he spent the rest of the day helping Bobby with the few cars he needed to repair.

He went groceries shopping and it looked like the whole city decided to do their groceries at the same time in the same shop which caused him to arrive home quite late. He was in the shower when he heard a knock on his door followed by a "Sup bitch, the queen is here" from Charlie who like always just invited herself in without waiting for Dean's response.

"I'm in the shower" he yelled from the upstairs bathroom "make yourself at home"

"I don't need you telling me to 'make myself home' dumbass" yelled Charlie back.

He quickly finished showering and dressing up, when he got downstairs to the living room, Charlie had already set up junk food on the coffee table and was watching some show about movie stars on E!.

"So, how was your date last night?" Asked her Dean when he sat next to her on the couch "Did you get some?" he added with a wink.

"I'm offended Dean, I don't do it on the first date" she said sarcastically with a smirk "I'm not a whore unlike a certain someone here I heard" she stared at him with a knowing smile "Why did I have to learn that from Jess of all people that you had some naughty one on one action the other night and you didn't even tell me! I thought I was your best friend you dumbass" and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh my god, will you people please stop talking about my sex life, and how does Jess even know that" _oh Sammy right,_ he thought. His brother had the bad habit of telling everything to Jessica "Anyway, yeah I got laid. You happy now ?"

"Nope, details"

"Only if you tell me about your date"

Charlie was kind of the only person he was comfortable talking about his sex life because she was not his sister, unlike Jo, well, he and Jo weren't related by blood but like Bobby say 'family doesn't end with blood'. Dean and Charlie shared the same sense of dirty humour and they both liked to gossip even though Dean would never admit it in a hundred years.

"Fine, she took me to this super nice restaurant in downtown LA. We had a lot of fun and then she drove me back to my place. I did invite her in but she politely declined saying that she'd rather take me out on another date before. So yeah. Now your turn"

"Well, I was at the Roadhouse with Sammy, we went out to celebrate his engagement. I stayed to finish my beer after he left and then this guy sat next to me at the bar. Amazing blue eyes, full on messy bed hair, the dude was just hot, like there's no other word to describe him. We came back here and yeah. Well, the morning after, I had to go to work so he decided to join me in the shower and we had sex and I didn't know that Sam was coming by so he heard us"

"Man that's embarrassing for you hahah, I didn't know you were loud" Charlie found it hilarious and it made Dean go red, he was easily flustered. They kept talking a bit and gossiping about their colleagues when something on the tv caught Dean's eye. They didn't turn the tv off, just the sound so when he saw the quite familiar face splashed on the screen he froze and just stared at the TV. Charlie raised an eyebrow and turned her head to look at the thing that made Dean go silent.

"Oh fuck" was all Dean said "That's him" he added incredulous. His face was even more gorgeous in the picture, it looked like it was taking for a magazine photo shoot. When Charlie realised what Dean meant, her eyes shot open "No way, blue eyes-sex hair-hot guy ? Fuck Dean, good job on that one man". She was laughing so hard her eyes started weeping, there was no stopping her.

Dean grabbed the TV remote and turned up the volume

"_It was confirmed today by his agent, Castiel Novak will be the lead actor in the movie adaptation of the classical French novel 'Germinal'. The movie star who usually plays in romance comedies decided to change path and go for a more 'serious' role."_ The blonde reporter kept talking about other trivial stuff like the rest of the cast, the director and what the movie was about. Dean couldn't care less about all of that, all he could think about was that he slept with a famous guy, if he had known that at the time he certainly wouldn't have done it.

He didn't even realise that Charlie had stopped laughing and got out her phone to call Sam

"Hey Sam, you'll never realise what we just found out. Remember the guy Dean slept with the other day ? Well it turns out it Castiel fucking Novak"

Dean heard Sam yell through the speaker of Charlie's phone "WHAAAATT ? HE SLEPT WITH CASTIEL NOVAK"

"Give me that damn phone Charlie" said Dean wrestling Charlie in order to take the phone away from her.

"Dude keep your mouth shut" he told Sam after snatching Charlie's phone away.

"Oh man, Jess is gonna freak out, she loves the guy!"

"What the hell ? Am I the only one who didn't know who he was or what?" sighted Dean

"You're not exactly a rom-com fan, and besides, I only know who he is because Jess made me watch all the movies he was in" said Sam from the other side of the line "it's not my cup of tea either, but I have to give it to you, he is quite good looking"

"You better keep this to yourself and not tell Jess. I mean, unless you want your fiancée asking me questions about how he is in bed and all that, because I would gladly tell her all in explicit details" Dean knew that Sam would keep his mouth shut after the

"Oh fuck Dean, I don't want to hear anything about you and movie star having sex. And I know that I wouldn't hear the end of it if Jess knew. Don't worry your secret is safe with me"

"Sorry to break it to you guys" said Charlie "But I kinda sent her a text before calling you Sam"

Sam let out a huge sighed and Dean stared at her, is he could kill by staring at someone, Charlie would've been Dead yesterday.

"Oh my god Charlie I can't believe it, you're not the one living with her. God, she's gonna talk about it for the next 20 years" Sam sounded really pissed.

"Well fuck then, bye Sammy, we've got some movies to watch. See you later bitch"

"Jerk" replied Sam before hanging up.

* * *

Castiel was watching a documentary on National Geographic when his phone started ringing, he let out a loud sigh when he saw that Gabriel was the one calling him

"Hello Gab, what do you want?"

"Oh Cassie, nice to hear that you are excited to talk to me. Anyway, why didn't you tell me you were cast in a weird movie? I had to learn that from E!, can you believe it, people at E! Knew before your own brother"

"What ? I thought they were gonna reveal the cast when we start filming, that's weird. Anyway, I didn't tell you because I thought you already knew since you seem to spent most of your free time at my place snooping around my things and besides, it's not the type of movies you usually enjoy watching."

"Yeah I saw that, are you seriously gonna star in a movie about a revolution that happenend in France in the 1800's, man, Les Misérables is so 2013."

"Ok, first of all, it's not like _Les Misérables_, and it's none of your business what movie I star in. I don't want to do rom-com for the rest of my career"

Castiel kept watching his documentary when he was yet again interrupted by his phone, Balthazar had just sent him an email that said

"_Sorry Cas, I would've told you before if I knew but I just found out like half an hour ago"_ there was a pdf file attached to it. It contained the final cast for the movie, when he saw one of the names, he understood why Balthazar apologised, Michael was one of his co-star

"fuck" he whispered out loud, he really was looking forward to filming this movie but now it seemed like things were about to get quite complicated.

* * *

Like every week for a few years now, Dean woke up on Sunday morning on his couch with Charlie sound asleep and half slumped on him. They both must've passed out some time _the return of the king_. Dean woke up, went to the bathroom and started preparing the pancake mix. He got his computer and set on the table to look Castiel Novak online, he didn't know why, but he wanted to know more about the guy. After clicking on his Wikipedia page he felt bad, he didn't know why, but in this case he felt like it was a huge invasion of his privacy even though the information was on the internet for the world to see. So he just ended up on google images looking at photos of him

"Oh, I didn't think I'd ever see the day when Dean Winchester is stalking a crush online, wow Dean, you're like a teenage girl" surprised him Charlie by walking in on him "Get your shit together man, it's not like you're going to see him again"

And she was right thought Dean, it's not like Castiel Novak was going to remember where he lives and come back for a third round.

* * *

As usual, Castiel woke up early Tuesday morning and went out for a quite run, when he came back Claire was, as usual, not up yet and he had to go and wake her.

"Hey Claire, hurry up or you're gonna be late" and as usual he was welcomed by intelligible words from the young girl.

He remembered being a teenager and never having time to eat breakfast, so he went down to the kitchen and prepared some food for him and Claire. When she joined him in the kitchen, he could see that she was in a bad mood.

"Something wrong?"

"It's Tuesday" was the only answer

"And? What's so bad about Tuesdays?" asked her Castiel who didn't understand why it was such a big deal

"Tonight is parents-teachers conference and Mr. Winchester is gonna give you the stupid test he made us take. It's gonna lower my grade like so much, ugh I hate him, he's such a jerk"

"Well, I'll talk to him tonight. Don't worry too much about your grades, you're gonna pass the year with flying colours!"

* * *

When his class started on Tuesday morning, he could see that all of his students, no exceptions, were glaring angrily at him. Ok, he was kind of a jackass for making them take a surprise quiz as a punishment for the whole class but he wanted to teach them a lesson. His plan was to let his students freak out the whole weekend and tonight and wait for their parents to come back from the parents-teachers conference they had. He wasn't a complete ass, after correcting the test he saw that most his students had kind of understood the subject they were studying right now because it wasn't so bad considering they only started it two weeks ago so he decided not to count the test for anyone and just tell the parents that their kids didn't do their homework and give them the 'test' back. But of course his students didn't know that so they spent the whole morning hating him.

After the long day at work, he only had two hours left before the parents-teachers conference. He quickly went back home to shower, change and eat and then head back to the school. He hung out a bit in the teachers' room with his colleagues and then it was the dreaded time, time to face the angry parents who were mad at him. It went surprisingly well, when he explained the situation to them, most parents understood why he did it.

He took the time in between parents to write a few things down about the students. When he hear his classroom's door opening and someone saying

"Hello, I'm Claire Novak's ..."

_Fucking hell_ thought Dean when he turned around to get a better look at the person who just came in _this can't be happening_

* * *

Castiel was a bit lost in the school; he had met up with most of Claire's teachers and they were all very nice and understanding of the situation. He just had one more teacher to see and then he'll finally be able to go home and relax, he never thought that talking to teachers could be so tiring but it is. He went up to the infamous Mr. Winchester's classroom. He sat on one of the chairs outside the room waiting for his turn, he was responding to an email on his phone when a couple sat beside him and the wife looked at him with wide eyes "Excuse me, but aren't you Claire's father? I thought..." she didn't finish her sentence and she also didn't need to, Castiel understood what she meant.

"Hi, actually no, I'm her uncle. Her father was my twin brother." The woman looked sorry en embarrassed for asking that "Don't worry, it's not a big deal, a lot of people who knew my brother get a bit of a shock when they see me" He tried to give her his best reassuring smile. It was hard on him sometimes, especially when he was reminded of his brother's death. The classroom's door opened and a couple came out, Castiel didn't notice that it was his turn to go in "Sorry Mr. Novak, it's your turn actually"

"Oh thank you. See you later" He got up and walked in without bothering to knock on the door.

"Hello, I'm Claire Novak's..." When he saw who Mr. Winchester was, he just stayed there standing up looking at him, he didn't know what to say or do. Castiel wasn't an expert on parenting but he was pretty sure that _'sleeping with your child's math teacher who happens to be an ass'_ is not ok.

The other man looked as equally confused, they were both just staring at each other trying to come up with something to say.

"oh... Hi" was all Dean could come up with, and then he realised _Novak, Claire Novak. Fuck I slept with one of my student's parent_. "So, you are Claire's father?" he added trying to contain himself and not do or say anything stupid he might regret later.

"Well, not really, I'm her legal guardian. She's my brother's daughter, both her parents passed away a year ago. So now, I have the custody" Castiel shock his head, he couldn't lose composure right now, they both needed to clear things like adults. "Look, we need to clear things"

"I agree with you" told him Dean matter-of-factly "Please, sit" he added waving to the chair in front of him. "So, what happened the other was clearly not intended, we're both consenting adults and we both didn't know who we were"

"Correct" replied Castiel, Dean had a point, and they didn't know who they were the other night "I mean, I had a great time with you and all but..."

"But we're here to talk about Claire" cut him Dean with a smile

"Yeah, right, Claire. So, she told me that you made her take a test as a punishment even though she had done her homework, is that correct?"

"Oh, about that, I did. But I never intended on counting hers in the grade because she did do her homework. Actually I have it right here, hold on a sec" He looked through the pile of paper on his desk "Here you go; I graded her homework when I corrected it. And you can also give this to her" he told Castiel handing him the homework and the test.

Castiel looked at the paper that was handed to him, a big red _A+_ was written on the homework with a message underneath it saying _good job Claire!_ And on the other one Dean had written _sorry for making you take the test too, but I had to make a point to your classmates_. Castiel was in awe, not only was he very good looking _Claire was right_ he thought _he really is hot, there is no denying it_ but he was also a very good and kind teacher.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused to Claire, and the other students who did their homework, but I had to make a point and asses my authority as a teacher." said Dean apologetically.

"It's ok, no harm done" besides possibly ruining Claire's education if something bad were to happen because of the other day's 'activities'.

"So, is there anything else you'd like to know?" asked him Dean "I mean, concerning Claire" he quickly added.

Castiel really wanted to see him again, but he was sure that it was not an appropriate thing to do "Mmmh, not really" they sat there looking at each other in an uncomfortable silent

"I should probably go, there are other parents waiting outside the class" said Castiel getting up from the chair he was sat on.

Dean stood up go and open the door "Just wait a sec" he said right before they reached the door "I knew we probably shouldn't do this but I would really like to see you again"

Castiel knew Dean was right, they shouldn't do it, but he'd probably end up regretting it if he didn't give Dean another chance "Yeah we should"

Dean was a bit surprised that Cas agreed to go out with him, he got his phone out and gave it to the Castiel.

Cas entered his number in Dean's phone and then gave it back, he was actually looking forward to going out with him. He just needed to keep it to himself which meant not leaving his phone out otherwise Gabriel will find it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was pleasantly surprised to be welcomed with smiling faces the day at school; it looked like the students had forgiven him which was a good thing. The only problem was Claire Novak, every single time his eyes landed on her; all he could thing about was Castiel Novak _naked_ in the shower blowing him. And that is not such a good thing because he certainly didn't want to get a boner in the middle of one of his classes, which would be more than embarrassing.

Cas had given him his number the previous evening and he was contemplating whether or not he should text him or wait three days. He didn't even know where this "three days rule" came from but it appeared to be a social norm for some reason. He really liked the guy, well, he didn't really know him; he liked the part of him that was fucking him senselessly not even a week ago, and he would very much like to do it again but this time properly that's why he didn't want to blow his chances by giving the guy the wrong impression. So that's why he was sat at a table in the teacher's room watching his phone intensively hoping that maybe it would give him some sort of answer. Charlie came up to their table and sat opposite him.

"Hey, what's so interesting about this phone of yours?" she asked him eyeing his phone with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing" shrugged Dean putting his phone back into his jean's pocket "So, what do you have for lunch?" he tried to redirect the conversation, he knew that Charlie was not buying his bullshit but she was nice enough to let it go and they just chatted about their days and gossiped like they usually do. When Dean felt his phone vibrate indicating that he had just received a text message he hurried up and got his phone out, it was just a text from Jess reminding him to come over for dinner because he kind of did have a tendency to forget when he had dinner planned with his brother and his soon-to-be- sister in-law. He sighed and answered the text. Well, after giving it some thoughts, Cas couldn't possibly be texting him since Dean didn't give him his number, it was the other was around.

"Ok enough, cut the crap Dean, whose text are you waiting for?" told him Charlie with her arm crossed over her chest "Dude, what are you not telling me?"

"Like I said before, It's nothing ! Ok, just drop it"

"Like hell I would, come on. Do you want me to play the best friend part and list you all the things you owe me or what?"

"Still not telling you"

"You do know that I have a lot of blackmail material right? And besides, I could easily hack into your phone and computer and expose all of your dirty little secrets!" Now she really looked intimidating, Dean obviously knew all of that already but the way she was saying it made him nervous because well, it is Charlie and she wouldn't hesitate doing it at all.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me to keep this to yourself! Not to tell anyone at all, especially not Sam and Jess !"

"Yeah sure" she shrugged "So, what even is it?"

"Well, I kinda saw Castiel Novak last night and he kinda gave me his number" Charlie's eyes were wide open

"Wait WHAT? When did you even see him, we were here all night for the parents-teachers conference." And then her face illuminated "NO FUCKING WAY, HIS KID IS HERE OH MY GOD JESS IS GONNA FREAK OUT" she understood

"Keep your voice down idiot" told her Dean who didn't want to attract anyone's attention "You're not going to tell Jess any of this and yes, he was here for the parents-teachers conference and it was fucking awkward when he walked into my class. And no, before you ask, we did not have sex in my class you pervert"

"Dude that's great! Why are you waiting for a text from his if you didn't give him your number? It's not like he could've magically guessed it or anything"

"It's just that I don't know whether or not I should text him or wait a few day"

"Oh my god you're such a baby" She snatched his phone from his hands "here you go, done."

Dean didn't have time to react, Charlie was really fast and she had already typed and sent a text before Dean could get his phone back, _this is going to be a disaster _he thought.

Castiel was at Anna's house, she invited him for lunch and also because her nanny was super sick so she couldn't come babysit Inias and she had to go to work, and between her two brothers, she only trusted Castiel to look after her son.

They were both eating lunch when Cas' phone vibrated, when he got his phone out and saw that it was from a number he didn't have register he immediately knew it was Dean,who else would have his phone number, it's not like he could be on the yellow pages.

"_Hey Cas it's Dean, when are you free for dinner this week?"_

That was nice, Dean was straightforward which is something he really liked. He hated the whole flirting process that lasted week and the _wait three days_ rule that was completely dumb, like two people like each others, they both know it, why would they wait three days before getting in touch.

"Cas, who are you texting ? You don't text" said Anna who was incredulously watching her brother. And she was right, Castiel rarely texted and let alone when he was eating lunch.

"Oh, it's nothing" responded Castiel trying to sound casual

" It doesn't look like 'nothing' to me " Castiel gave her what Gabriel liked to call his 'death glare' "ok ok fine no need to kill me" said Anna slightly worried that her brother would actually end her life by simply looking at her like that.

"Oh my god, he answered, what do I do?" asked her Dean completely freaking out, which is kind of unusual, he's used to being it total control and never loses his cool but when it comes to Castiel he is suddenly helpless. The text was quite simple

"_Hello Dean, it is nice hearing from you. I'm free Saturday night"_

Charlie took Dean's phone to read the message and without waiting for Dean's permission, as per usual, she typed and answered and sent the text before he could even protest. Well at this point he didn't even want to protest because if it wasn't for Charlie and he meddling self, he would still be wondering whether or not he should text Castiel and would've ended up not texting him at all.

Castiel was in the bathroom when he received the messages from Dean. Unfortunately for him, he had left his cell on Anna's kitchen table so when she heard the phone vibrates; she took it and read the message.

When he came back to the kitchen, Anna had his phone in hand and looked at him with a knowing smirk

"It's nothing uh? Right then Cas, glad to see that you don't trust me with your personal life" Castiel could tell that his sister was kind of mad at him

"Just give me the phone" was all he answered, he unlocked his phone _I should maybe put a password on this thing actually_ he thought and read the message

"_Ok then, Saturday night it is! I have to go back to work now. I'll text you later to plan the evening :) - Dean" _

"So, is that the guy from the other night ? " asked him Anna

"Yes it is"

"I didn't know you kept in touch"

"We didn't"

"Then how does he have your number?"

"I gave it to him last night" He finally gave up and told her.

"Wait what ? weren't you at Claire's parents-teachers conference last night? OH MY GOD CAS is his kid there too? Oh shit does Claire know his child ? Man this is awesome" and then she just kept laughing until Cas said

"No, he's Claire's math teacher" then there was a total silent as Anna stared at him in complete shock and he was just staring at the floor, regretting saying what he did

"oh my god Cas, you slept with our niece's math teacher? Are you serious? Like for real? What the hell man, I would've never expected that coming from you ! I mean is it was Gabriel I wouldn't have been surprised but YOU. Oh man this is EXCELLENT, Gab is gonna freak out" Then she was back at laughing hysterically.

"That's why you're not going to tell him or anyone about this ok ? Especially not Claire ! Is that clear?"

"Cristal. But just one question, you won't be able to keep it a secret for ever Cas. I mean, having sex with her teacher once that's ok because you both didn't know who the other was but dating him is a whole other story and I don't want Claire to be caught in the middle of it if things go badly." Castiel already knew all of that but they were both adult and if thing were to not work between them it will be ok because, they were both mature enough, well he hoped so.

"Well for now, there is no dating involved so let's not get ahead of ourselves ok? We're just going out for dinner and you know, we'll see what happens."

Dean was on his couch watching a rerun of the fourth season of 'Doctor Sexy MD' when Sam came in his house without even bothering to knock, as usual, and sat next to him on the couch

"Sup Dean"

"What are you doing here bitch ? "

"Charlie told me"

_For fuck's sake, can't I have some privacy _he cursed mentally. His family seemed to not have the word 'privacy' in their vocabulary.

" Told you what ? " he tried to play dumb but Sam was not buying it.

" ha ha ha Dean" laughed Sam sarcastically "As if you don't know. Anyway, I'm your brother man, why do I have to learn everything about you through Charlie"

"Because she can't keep anything to herself and it's not my fault she's always meddling in my business. Besides, don't you both know what 'privacy' means ? That's why I don't tell you things"

"yeah yeah yeah bla bla bla" imitated him Sam using his hands "So, are you actually going on a date with one of your student's parent ? Isn't that like against the rules ? And I didn't know Castiel Novak had a child, Jess never mentioned it"

"Ok, first of all, she is not his daughter, she's his niece. He's her legal guardian. And no, there's no rule against dating a student's parents, I mean I think. Plus it's not like we're dating or anything so stop assuming stuff ok?"

"Well, you'd like to date him right?" Suddenly Sam got more serious and Dean was all but prepared to have this discussion right now, or ever. It's not like he was very successful when it came to dating and relationship, his life was a long list of failed and miserable attempts at relationship and the most serious one he had ended up horribly and it left him very very miserable and lonely.

Sam knew he had touched a sensitive spot when Dean ignored his question and got up to go get them beers. Dean appreciated his brother for to pushing the matter any further and enjoyed his company. It was getting late and Sam needed to leave

"Just one thing Dean" he told his brother right before leaving "Be careful ok? I don't want it to be like last time"

Dean forced a smile to his brother trying to assure him that all was forgotten, and they both knew that is really wasn't but for both their sake they did what they always do : pretend everything is fine and avoid talking about their problems.

Over the next few days, Castiel spent his time wondering whether or not he should text Dean back to plan their 'date' the coming Saturday. It was very late on Thursday night that he decided he should just go for it

"_Hello Dean, how are you?"_

He got his response just a few minutes after

"_**Hey Cas, I'm great now thanks. What about you? Had a nice day? :) "**_

Castiel thought that Dean really did love emojis, _I might start using them then_, he thought.

" _I'm great thanks. Well, it was quite a pleasant day but a not so pleasant evening as my brother came and he's quite unnerving. "_

_Wow, his texts are so formal_, thought Dean after seeing the one he just received. He spent the next 5 minutes staring at his phone wondering what he should write next to direct the conversation. And in that moment he wished Charlie was here, she would know how to flirt (properly not like Dean did) and write good text, though he would never admit that to her, she could be useful from time to time. After giving it a lot of thoughts he finally settled on something quite ok, in his opinion.

" _**So, still ok for Saturday night ? " **_

" _Yes of course. What would you like to do ?" _'you' thought Dean but it was but an appropriate answer, like really not.

" _**I was thinking about going out to a nice restaurant for dinner. What do you think about that ? "**_

" _I don't know if I mentioned this to you before but now seems like a great time to, I'm actually an actor and if we go out somewhere nice in LA I might be recognized and I'd hate it to ruin the evening " _

_Good job idiot_, thought Dean to himself, he had totally forgot about the whole 'movie star with tons of fangirls' thing, in his mind it was just 'Cas', the super hot guy from the bar.

" _**I have to confess something Cas, I already knew about that. Well, I just found out a few days ago. Sorry for not mentioning it before ^^' "**_

_Oh no_, thought Castiel, he really hoped Dean didn't google him. He didn't realy mind it if Dean found a fanfiction or drawings about him, he actually liked them because they were so creative. The things he dreaded most were all those Gossip magazine and blogs. They were the first few websites that came up when you googled his name and all the things in them were absolutely wrong. The current rumour about him was that he was dating some Victoria's Secret model, and it all started because they were seen talking at a club opening a month ago, since then, tons of photos of them from that evening were floating around the internet

" _Oh it's ok. Just please tell me you did not google me ? "_

" _**I actually did, to check the photos to see if it was you. But don't worry, I felt like a creep and didn't stalk you or go on you Wikipedia page if that's what you were dreading "**_

" _Oh thank God, to be honest with you, I was worried you looked me up on gossip websites or magazine. Never trust these things, they constantly publish lies and rumours "_

"_**What's the latest hot gossip about you then ? ;) "**_

" _I am apparently dating a Victoria's secret model. And we've been dating for a few months already according to them. We're both very happy and we're also house hunting since we want to move-in together. I mean, this is completely absurd, I don't follow the rumours, my brother is the one filling me up on these things all day long."_

"_**Yeah, I see why it's best if we don't go out then. I have an idea, but it's a surprise"**_

"_Well, I'm not really fond of surprises but I trust you"_

"_**Ok then. I'll come get you Saturday night then!"**_

His next period got cancelled, because the kids had some conference they had to attend, so he was in his classroom browsing the internet and playing some dumb game on his phone, he'd have to thank Sam for getting him a smartphone, these things were quite handy. He was enjoying the unusually calm and quiet classroom when he got a menacing text message from an unknown number

"_Hello Dean, I know who you are and you better behave"_ well that was more than worrying, he had no idea whatsoever about who the author of the message might be. He hesitated before replying but thought he's better or it would seem like he was intimidated by the stranger, which he was not, well, kind of.

"_Hi, great to see you know who I am because I don't know who you are. Could you enlighten me?" _

Sam would be proud of him for using such proper language in text, usually it was full of abbreviations and spelling mistakes. He got his response a few seconds later

"_Ah Deano good to see ur not a baby. __Im Gab, Castiels big bro"_

_What the hell_, thought Dean, _that must be the gossip addict Cas told me about_. He was typing his answer when his phone started ringing, Gab was calling him

"_Hey Deano"_

"Hello Gab. What do you want? Be quick I'm at work"

"_You're free for the next half hour so sush"_

"You're creepy dude, how do you even know that?"

"_I have spied everywhere. Anway, I'm not calling you to have a nice chat about your work. The reason I'm calling is because of you relationship with my lil bro, I must warn you, I know where you live and also I have the addresses of every single one of your friends and family member."_

"So what, you called to threaten my family you psycho?" Dean was getting angry, he didn't mind the 'big brother talk' but no one, no one threatens his family.

"_Already with the big words ! I ain't threatening no one but you. Just wanted to tell you that you better not be using him for his fame because then I swear to god I'll chop you off and feed you to my customers, well at least I hope you taste as you as you look"_

"Dude calm down, I didn't even know who Cas was until a few days ago ok? I'm not using him and remind me to never go to whatever restaurant you run. "

"_Ok but just so you know, I'll have you followed over the course of the next few weeks bye"_ and hang up before Dean could even say a thing.

To say that Castiel's brother is weird would be an understatement, the guy is totally full on creepy, and he really hoped he was joking about having followed it's not like he was doing anything weird or illegal but that's still a huge invasion of someone's privacy.

It was Saturday morning, the day of the dreaded date with the awesome Dean. Castiel's not really the nervous type but first dates are kind of a big deal and this one even more because he didn't know what they were going to do since Dean wanted it to be a surprise. Growing up in the same house as Gabriel made him hate surprises from a very young age. His older brother had the awful tendency of making pranks and playing tricks on them all day long, which was fun at first but then it just became infuriating. He was even nicknamed _the trickster_ by the whole neighbourhood and he was actually proud of it. Once for his and Jimmy's birthday, he thought it would be fun to wake them up by dumping ice cold water on them and then he hid huge spiders in their drawers and closets.

"_**Hey Cas, what's your address? It'll be a lot easier to pick you up if I have it ;) "**_ Well, Dean wasn't wrong on that point. He texted him his address and called the gate guard to tell him he should let Dean in when he comes later that night.

It was almost time for Dean to go pick up Castiel. He had showered and picked up his best outfit, well, Charlie came over earlier to help him choose what to wear, they both settled on a pair of black comfortable yet classy jeans, a gray blue-ish shirt and a black jacket. He looked really good, especially in those jeans.

He put all the things he prepared in the impala's trunk and went to the address Cas gave him. Castiel seemed to live in a gated neighbourhood in the Hollywood Hills; suddenly Dean felt very out of place and Castiel's fame started to really hit him. It was weird and unbelievable to think that someone like that would be interested in him, he was starting to freak out and even considered turning around and cut all contact he has with him. But it was kind of too late now, he was ten meters away from the gate and he had some honour too, he wasn't going to leave the guy waiting for him especially after the phone conversation he had with his big brother. When he arrived at the gate and stated his name, one of the guards escorted him to Castiel's house. It was not visible front the street as it was hidden behind a gate and trees, he pushed the button that was probably a doorbell and was shortly answered by Castiel's voice telling him to drive up to the house. The gate opened and he was welcomed by a huge garden and a path leading up to the front door.

The house in itself was amazing, it was the typical Hollywood house featured in most movies: modern architecture but still managed to look homey and huge windows.

Dean was here, he wasn't really nervous about the date, he was more anxious about what awaits him. He didn't know where Dean was taking him so he decided not to dress up too fancy and went for a more casual look; navy blue jeans, a black button-down and light black coat because even though LA is hot all year long, it was fairly cold at night in October.

He heard a Dean's car, which made quite a lot of noise, come up the driveway, he got his keys and went out to greet Dean. His car was beautiful to say the least; it was one of those classic old models. Dean hadn't noticed him standing there as he was admiring the house. Castiel felt a bit self conscious about his house, it could be quite intimidating but he wasn't really the one who chose it, Balthazar and Gabriel teamed up to find it because they said it was the kind of house a movie star lived in not like his old and small apartement.

When Dean finally saw his, a smile formed on his face and he got out the car to greet him.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon hearing Castiel's front door closing, Dean looked up and saw Castiel looking at him, a huge smile forming creases around his eyes.

"Hey there" was all he said as he watched Castiel approach, he looked amazing dressed up all in dark especially with his elegant black coat, the same one he was wearing the first time they met.

"Hello Dean" He stopped when he was at a respectable distance from Dean, not wanting to invade his personal space. His eyes hadn't shifted away, he couldn't help but look at the other man, Dean was a very good looking man to say the least and Castiel was still wondering how no modelling agency had approached him because he looked way better than most models on the circuit. "How are you ?" he added after a short pause

"I'm fantastic !" answered him Dean grinning "Are you ready to go ?" he added nodding towards his car

"Yes I am, just one thing, where are you taking me?" Castiel didn't really like surprises and he hoped Dean would give him some sort of hint.

" Just wait and see " offered him Dean with a wink " Just trust me on this, I can only tell you it's a quiet place and there's close to zero chance to be recognised"

Castiel frowned, there's not that many places in LA that fit this definition but trusted Dean and it didn't really matter to him at this point because he just wanted to spend time with the other man.

They both got into the impala, when Dean stated the car, the radio blasted Led Zeppelin at max volume which startled them both a little bit

" Sorry about that " told him Dean apologetically and turned off the radio " I'm kind of used to listening to music pretty loudly when I drive "

" I can see that" laughed Castiel " But I am not familiar with this one, what is it ? "

Castiel immediately knew he said something wrong when Dean looked at him with his eyes wide open and mouth agape, if they weren't driving in his neighbourhood, he would've feared for his safety and the safety of other because Dean wasn't looking at the road and was staring at him instead

" ARE YOU SERIOUS ? " he said a bit too loud " ok I'm sorry but that's classic man ! I need to educate you, here " he turned the radio back on and lowered the volume " That's Led Zeppelin, it's a classic rock band. Please tell me you have at least heard of them" At least he had turned his attention on the road again, Castiel had never heard of that band or any other actually so Dean decided that it was his duty to _educate_ him as he said, which meant that they spent the whole ride listening to different songs from different albums and artists. It was actually great since there were no awkward silences and Castiel had managed to completely forget about his apprehension concerning the surprise location of their date.

When the car finally stopped, Castiel looked around a bit confused. They were, well, in the middle of nowhere. Which is weird since they didn't drive for that long, and after looking at his watch he noticed that they had in fact been driving for almost an hour, he was really shocked because it actually felt like they've been driving for only 15 minutes, time really does flies by when you're in good company.

"Where are we" Ask Castiel when they got out of the car, it was dark now and all he could see was grass and rocks.

"Somewhere special, I hope you like picnics"

_Wow, that's a great surprise_ thought Castiel, last time he went on a picnic was years ago when they did one with his siblings and parents. It was for Anna's birthday and it didn't really end up well, as usual when Gab is involved, because he put bread crumbs all around them and they got attacked by a bunch of crazy seagulls who ended up pooping all over them. But this time there was no Gab meddling around so they should be fine.

Dean opened the trunk of his car and grabbed the two baskets he had put there before, he gave one to Cas and lead the way. They turned around this huge rock and _wow_ was all Castiel could think of. He's lived in LA for most of his life and yet it was the first time he had seen it from such an amazing spot, they were on top of a hill and they could literally see the whole city, it was just beautiful.

Dean couldn't stop grinning as he watched Castiel's eyes glitter with awe, It was a splendid view, he really got why they called it the city of angels especially with Cas in front of him admiring the city.

"wow, that is amazing Dean, how did you find this place ?"

" My uncle used to bring me and my brother here sometimes and then it became a tradition to come here every 4th of July with our fireworks and all. It's just a really nice place and it's kind of my refuge, I like to come here to clear my mind. This place really gives you perspective; when you see everything from afar, suddenly all your problems seem meaningless in the grand scheme of life you know it's just …"

Castiel stared at Dean, he felt really emotional because Dean had brought him to this amazing place that meant so much to him which gave it even more meaning. And just watching Dean get lost in his thoughts, explaining the meaning behind it all was a beautiful sight in itself. Castiel looked around him and just said "yeah" and kept on nodding.

Dean laid a blanket and they both sat on it.

"I wanted to cook everything myself but it kinda sucked so I brought these" said Dean getting hamburgers out "well, they're not just any burgers, they're my aunt's and I can tell you that these are the best one you'll ever eat"

Castiel loved hamburgers, even more than loved, he lived for them. His mouth started watering at the thought of eating them. After the first bite he remembered eating there before, the night the met

" Oh man, thatsh sho good" said Castiel with his mouth full " but not to break it to you or anything but I've already tasted one of these bad boys the other day"

" Nah man, you haven't, the Roadhouse's hamburgers are the best one in town. Trust me, I've tried them all"

" Your aunt is the owner of the Roadhouse ? That's where I ate these amazing hamburgers." He kind of remembered Dean telling him about knowing the owner but it's not like he had paid much attention to what Dean was saying. " I was there with my brother the other night"

" oh… OOOH" said Dean after finally understanding what day, or more specifically _night_ Cas was referring to. It is true that the met at the Roadhouse but Dean remembered some part of the evening more than other and he probably should stop thinking about it or he'll end up getting a boner and it will be very awkward.

They just stared at each other because they both knew they were thinking about the same thing, _the other night_ but neither of them really wanted to say it out loud because it might be awkward and no one likes awkward situations. After this very tension filled moment they both broke in giggles and ended up laughing very hard until their abs hurt and tears formed in the corners of their eyes.

" Oh man, I haven't laughed that hard in quite some times " said Dean trying to catch his breath. And it was true, since Lisa left him and took Ben with her, he hadn't felt very happy despite his friends and family trying very hard to make him happy again. It was way too early to tell if this thing he has with Cas is going to work or not. But he really hoped it does because despite everything, he hadn't felt this free and happy just being with someone and laughing in a while and he really did hope that it will last.

After they finished their meals, Dean grabbed the other basket and got two pies out, a pecan pie and an apple one.

" So here's a thing you should know about me, I love pie. Like seriously, if I could, I'd probably only eat pies for the rest of my life " he pointed to the pecan pie " And this one is my all-time favourite, Ellen made them too . I've been trying for years to get a hold of her recipe but she doesn't want to give it to me " He sighed. "one day, I'll have it" he added in a determined tone " one day… ".

"She sounds nice" said Castiel smiling at Dean's expression "I've been told I have some charm, maybe I could use it to get her to give me the recipe" he added jokingly.

"Man, if you manage to actually do that I'll put a ring on your finger right away" and as usual, Dean didn't think before speaking and it was already too late before he realised what he had just said. Castiel had turned red and Dean was feeling very very uncomfortable so he quickly added "Well I mean not literally but like you get the idea right hahaha" he laughed nervously.

_What a prick_, thought Dean to himself, everything was going just fine and he had to blow it one way or another, that was just his thing. There was an awkward silence before Dean said

"So, apart from Gabriel, do you have any other siblings?"

"Yes, I have a sister. Anna, she's the youngest and she has a son." Told him Cas before pausing and a confused looked formed on his face " wait, how do you know about Gabriel, I don't remember telling you about him"

" Oh I think you told me I'm not really sure but anyway, he kind of called me and sent me texts a few days ago"

_Oh my god, what did he do this time,_ thought Castiel. And he had every right to be worried, any time Gabriel got involved in something it never ended well for Cas.

"Oh god, no, I was not aware of that" Castiel started massaging his temple with his left hand "I'm actually gonna kill him one day. May I ask you what he said ?"

"Oh it's no big deal, it was the usual _"If you hurt my little brother I'm gonna kill you"_ big brother talk" told him Dean.

" Oh god, knowing him it wasn't all… come on Dean, tell me what he said _in details_" Cas had a quite frightening look on his face so Dean told him

"Well, he also let me know that he basically stalked me and knew who my family is and where I live which I have to tell you is quite intimidating" Castiel sighed very loudly "but I can take it for you" added Dean with a wink, he was such a huge flirt.

Castiel blushed a bit and smirked "well let me tell you a thing or two about Gabriel, he doesn't back off easily and trust me on this, he's probably gonna make contact with you or someone from your family and if this thing between us goes further he's gonna make both our lives a living hell although he kind of already has been making my life a living hell since I was born"

Dean was taken aback by how strongly Castiel felt about his brother but he was also feeling very warm all of a sudden and really hoped his face hadn't turned red because Cas basically just said _outloud_ that he had had considered _this thing between them going further_ and Dean would be lying if he said he hadn't because in all honesty he kinda liked Cas and wouldn't mind dating him if the other man was up to that sometimes in the future, maybe, who knows.

"Come on, he can't be that bad ! My cousin Jo, well she isn't technically my cousin but it's the same, well she's a real pain in the ass. Once when I was in high school she made it her life goal to ruin my life and but neon green dye in my shampoo the day before we had to take the school photos, I looked like a complete moron and all the people in my junior year have a weird photo to prove it."

"I guess they'll get along just fine then, Gab shaved my right eyebrow off when I was sleeping the night before the start of freshman year it was the worst thing ever."

"hahahahahahaha oh my god, now I'm just imagining you with only one eyebrow ahahaha. I'm sure someone must've already photoshopped that knowing the internet and just how weird it is !"

"Don't get me started on the weird things online, I mean most of the time the fanart is really sweet and all but from time to time somebody will come up with the weirdest idea ever and it's just horrifying. Claire likes to search the deepest darkest places online to find them, she actually made me a scrapbook of them for my birthday … it's very disturbing and made me thing that I should forbid her from spending time with Gab cause he's obviously a very bad influence on everyone"

"Speaking of Claire, how is she doing ?, I mean, outside of my math class"

"Well, she a 15 year old teenager living in California so I'll let you Imagine ! ah I'm just kidding she's actually a great kid, and she sometimes makes me feel like I'm the kid she's parenting. She's quite resourceful to say the least, she's actually the reason I went out to the Roadhouse with Gab last week …"

"I guess I should write her a thank you card then" responded Dean with a grin and a wink

Castiel rolled his eyes up whilst smiling "hahaha oh yeah sure, _Thank you Claire for making your Uncle go outside for once. Without you I wouldn't have gotten laid last week. Yours truly, your Math teacher Mr. Dean Winchester_. That'll sure make a greeaaaat card" he said sarcastingly.

"Who told you I wouldn't have gotten laid !" exclaimed Dean falsely hurt

"It didn't look like you did get laid very often" responded Castiel with a smirk

"And what's that supposed to mean ?!"

"Nothing, I'm just stating the obvious" winked Cas

"So you're saying that I wasn't a good lay then ?" Dean's voice dropped and he was talking with a deep and oh so sexy voice that really turned Castiel on

"Not that I remember no" and Castiel was also now speaking with a lower and deeper voice "but the again it was more than a week ago and my memory's not being the best lately"

Castiel was leaning toward Dean and vis-versa and the level of sexual tension between them was getting out of control

"What about I make you remember" that was one of the cheesiest lines known to mankind and yet the way Dean really turned Castiel on and made him go _'fuck it'_, in all the senses of the term. He closed the gap between them and kissed Dean, it was a slow a tender kiss, Dean's lip were really smooth and nice and got nicer as the kiss deepened. Dean was moving his hand up and down Castiel's back holding him closer, he finally laid on his back with Castiel on top of him. They were kissing slowly when they heard a car approach, Castiel stopped kissing and got up really quickly.

"Ugh someone's coming" growled Dean as he slowly sat, he was kinda hard because come on, having a hot making out session on the ground with the hottest person ever was a huge turn on.

"Fuck fuck fuck, we should go quickly" urged him Castiel "I mean sorry, that was so hot and all what we just did and I'm sure I have the same "very turned on look"" said Castiel using quotation marks "and I'd really like to continue so I really don't want anyone to come and interrupt us or worse recognise me"

_Oh yeah right, I was just having a super hot making out session with a super hot MOVIE STAR_ thought Dean.

"Yeah sure, let's clean that up and you should probably try to fix your hair cause it looks like a super _hot_ mess right now" pointed Dean.

They were putting the pies back in the basket and cleaning a bit when they heard

"OH Cassie, how weird it is running into you here and now ! What a coincidence !"

Castiel sighed loudly and closed his eyes trying to stay calm and not smack Gabriel in the face for interrupting them.

"Oh man, you must be Gabriel ! How nice to finally meet you" said Dean "I've heard such nice things about you" he added with a very sarcastic tone

"sure you did Deano. So, what are you both gentlemen doing here on this fine evening ?"

"Oh cut the crap Gab, how did you know we were here ? Did you follow us ? GOD, you're so infuriating !"

"Well I didn't technically follow you. It's just that when I saw you were out and here of all places I wanted to come see for myself."

"What do you mean when you saw I was here ?"

"Oh my god, he put a tracker on your phone Cas" realised Dean "Man that's fucked up !" he added to Gabriel's attention.

"Well technically it's not really a tracker, I'm just putting the geolocalisation feature Apple made to good use. I mean, it's not my fault you keep all your passwords in notebook !"

"A notebook that's in my desk drawer, that is in my office ! Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me ? Don't you have a girlfriend ?"

"Kalie's not my girlfriend and besides she's working at the Roadhouse tonight so no, I don't have anything better to do. It's either that or watching keeping up with the Kardashians but that family is so big it's hard to keep up with any of their shenanigans."

"Wait what ? You know Kalie ? You're dating her? She didn't tell me she was seeing someone !"

"Because we're not dating and besides how do you think I got all of your infos ! I mean I'm a great detective but it's faster when it's an inside job. Speaking of, how's little Sammy ? Liking the engaged life ? When's the wedding ?"

"Oh god, what does Kalie even see in you ?" Dean was beginning to understand the extend of Gabriel's very interesting personality to put it nicely.

"You and me both Dean" replied Castiel as he walked past Gab toward the impala "Come on Dean let's go or this nigh might turn in you being an accomplice of a fratricide."

"A what ?" said Dean following Castiel

"That's just little Cassie being his annoying self and using big words. Don't worry you get used to it after a while."

"Shut up Gab, Dean and I are going and I would really appreciate it if you didn't follow us. Besides I'm turning my phone down right now so you won't be able to track us and remind me to change all of my passwords." Castiel turned around and got in the car.

Dean was about to get in the car when he heard Gabriel whisper "you hurt him and I swear to make your life a living hell."

Dean didn't even have time to process what he just heard nor reply when Gab smiled widely and yelled "HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION LIL BRO" to Castiel who flipped him off mouthing _fuck you Gab_.

"I'm so sorry he ruined the evening you planned Dean" apologised Castiel as Dean got in the Car

"No worries, it's not you fault you have a very very annoying brother. I think I now get why Sammy gets mad sometimes when I deliberately make fun of him in front of his girlfriend"

"Seriously Dean ? Do all brother get a guide titled _how to annoy yor siblings_ when they become big brothers or what ?"

"Yeah we do, along with the class _'how to deal with having your siblings date people 101'_.

"You mean there're multiple classes on that particular subject ?" joked Castiel

"Yup exactly, the following course is _'your sibling is engaged, what now? 102'_ and then you have _'how to deal with your married sibling and their partner 103'_ and the last one is _'how to be a cool uncle/aunt so that your niece/nephew likes you best 104'_. But I still have to take the last two."

"You're funny, I like that" said Castiel lauging, he then looked around to make sure Gabriel was gone " so, what do you say we resume what we were doing right before Gab interrupted us ?"

"And you're straightforward, I like that. I'd love to."

"Great"

"Cool"

"so are we gonna keep talking or are you starting this car so we can go back to my place" said Castiel impatiently.

Dean didn't waste a second and started the car, they kept joking aroung during the car ride back to Castiel's place.

When they got there, Dean stopped the car and turned to face Cas wanting to ask him something but the other man didn't give him time as he leaned in and kissed Dean. After a weird quite uncomfortable making out session Castiel pulled back "So, wanna get inside ? I mean it's not like I'm not appreciating this but we'll be a lot more comfortable inside."

"Not gonna say no that's for sure" They both got out of the car and when Cas unlocked the door and opened it, Dean was amazed at the inside of the house. I was so big and bright with it's high ceiling and huge windows, and that was just the entrance.

"You know, I can leave you here with the ceiling if you want to have a private moment" sassed him Castiel.

"Dude, didn't know you were that sassy" grinned Dean as he looked back at the other man "please lead the way"

"There are A LOT of things you don't know about me Dean" told him Cas as he walked towards the living room

"Well, I think it'd be pretty easy to find out stuff about you, all the info is just a google search away"

"Please don't" said Castiel as his eyes widened in horror "I'd say that 90% of things online are completely false or twisted words. Seriously, I stopped looking after a while because it's infuriating more than anything else."

"Yeah I can imagine. But don't worry, I'm not really one for gossip magazines and shit like that."

"You kinda get used to it and I have people making taking care of it for me which is pretty nice. The thing I don't understand is how can people believe any of the things they say, I mean according to rumours and "secret sources" I've been with five different people in the past year. Like come on, I'm not a fuckboy like Gab !" Castiel sighed "Anyway, I'm being a bad host, make yourself comfortable I'm just gonna grab drink, is wine okay with you ?"

"Sure" responded Dean as Castiel head into his kitchen, when he came back to the living room with a bottle of wine and two glasses, when he came back, Dean was checking out his dvd collection

"I wasn't expecting that !" exclaimed Dean pointing the DVDs "I mean, I don't even understand most of the titles, is that French or something ?"

"Yes, those are French films ! What were you excepting then Dean ?"

"I don't know, something more like the kind of movies you star in, the type of movies my sister in-law to be is really into like rom-com and stuff"

"I did a lot of rom-com but I'm trying to change style now" said Castiel pensively "and try other things to further my career"

When they sat on the couch, Castiel opened the bottle of wine and poured the glasses, only then Dean saw the bottle and realised that it had to be some expensive and very fancy red wine. For the second time that evening he noticed that he was quite foreign to Castiel's world and that it won't work between them apart in some alternate universe where none of them is a famous Hollywood superstar who buy fancy-ass red wine that's probably from France because it has a tiny French flag on it. He was actually starting to freak out and just wanted to leave right now and never see Castiel again but before he could act on his flight instinct Castiel cut his destructive train of thoughts when he handed him his glass

"Here you go Dean"

"Thanks Cas, wow, that looks fancy !" _well played Winchester, you sounded like the least chill person in the whole universe_

"Kind of, it's a red wine from Bordeaux in France. A friend of mine send me a whole box for my birthday. I mean, I don't drink that often so I don't know how much time it'll take me to finish the whole box that contained like 12 bottles, although I'm pretty sure Gab took a few."

"So what's the deal with you and French ? Are you partially french or something ?"

"Not really, I've just always been fascinated with the language and the culture. I took French in college and I actually studied abroad there for two years."

"You went to college, wow, I mean it's not like I haven't noticed that you're super articulated and probably smarter than everyone in the business gives you credit but let's just say that actors don't really have a reputation as being smart people."

"And you are completely right, I sometimes even wonder why I chose acting as a profession when I'm at Galas and have to converse with fellow actors and other celebrities but when I'm on set I just forget all of it and get to be myself you know. It's a very weird thing to explain but I really love acting, it's like being a kid all over again and playing pretend with your siblings and friends, you get to be whoever you want to be and it's all kinds of awesome !"

Castiel was so passionate when he talked about the things he loved and Dean really could see that in his sparkling eyes. He was really loving the look on the other man's face and wouldn't mind seeing more of that in the future and really getting to know him altogether.

"You must probably feel the same way about teaching I suppose if you're doing it"

"Yes I do. When I was a kid I was never really a good student, always late, never doing my homework, hadn't the best grades because I just didn't care and unlike my younger brother I never really wanted to go to college. But then freshman year of high school I got this amazing science teacher who didn't buy any of my shit and told me to basically suck it up and not waste my future trying to be a "cool kid" cause that attitude will get me nowhere. And obviously as the stupid angsty teenager I was I didn't listen and ended up failing his class. My aunt forced me to go to summer classes and that was my worst nightmare, spending most of my summer at school studying science. At some point in the second week I actually started doing the work and miraculously when I listen and studied a bit, I actually understood chemistry and all of a sudden it wasn't this horrible thing anymore, it's was simple in fact. Then he told me that if I had regularly studied all year long and paid the tiniest bit of attention, I wouldn't have failed his class and would probably get in a great college if I tried to. He didn't give up on me, or any of his students. He loved his work and loved teaching and I want to be that teacher to my students, the one who makes math a little more fun and makes them want to believe in themselves." He paused contemplating the glass of wine he was holding "And I really hope I somewhat approached that. Even though I have to admit they do get on my nerves, a lot, but I can still relate to them because I was just like them, yeah sure it was a long time ago, but angsty teenagers who are mad at the world are all the same no matter when"

"Well, I can't tell you for sure whether Claire likes you or not but I'm pretty sure I've heard her yell _fuck_ _you_ at her math homework the other day so" he then proceeds to laugh and grin at Dean.

"If it were up to me they'd be no homework but I unfortunately am not the one in charge of education in this country. I mean, all the teachers know it pretty flawed but we can't really do much about it. But Claire doesn't have much to worry about, she's one of the best students in her class. She probably gets that from you" he added with a wink

"Well technically no but I have to say that math always was one of my favourite subject when I was in school. I even studied math as a minor in college"

"No way ! Is there something you can't do or what ? You're like a multitalented prodigy !"

They kept talking about college and life and before they even knew it, it was 1am abd they had finished a bottle of wine and two beers and were starting to feel tipsy.

"Oh man time really does flies by when you're having fun" exclaimed Dean after he noticed how late it was "I should probably head home now". He got up to grab his coat but then Cas stopped him

"I can't let you drive in your current state Dean, you're drunk !"

"Am not, but yeah, it's probably a wise idea. Let me just grab my phone to call a cab" He slid his hand toward his back pocket to get his phone when Castiel stopped him by grabbing his hand

"Or you could just stay here, I mean, unless you have to be somewhere tomorrow morning"

"I'm totally free, yup, free like the wind"

"great"

"cool"

Castiel lead the way to his room

"oh before we get in there I have to tell you something" said Dean when they got to Castiel's bedroom "I have this rule about sex on the first date"

"Yeah, what about it ?"

"I don't do it"

"How so ?"

"I don't know, I just made it up now and it's mostly because I'm fucking exhausted and my performance will be mediocre and I should probably stop talking right now cause I'm embarrassing myself"

Castiel was laughing and shaking his head "you're such a dork, come on, let's get you to bed".

Castiel put on a pair of pyjama bottom because even though they were past that point, he still wanted to have this barrier between them and respect Dean's wish, the other man didn't really care and just stripped down, he was just in his underwear.

When he came back from the bathroom after brushing his teeth, Dean was already sound asleep under the cover and looked very peaceful lying there on his bed, it was quite a nice sight.

When he opened his eyes he didn't immediately recognise the place and this was definitely not his bed, it was actually was more comfortable and the sheet had a nice flowery smell. He was blinded by the sun streaming through the huge windows and everything was way too bright for his liking, he just wanted to go back to sleep. He turned around in the bed, he was alone, and then everything came back to him. This is Castiel's bedroom, he slept in Cas bed, but they didn't have sex, _oh shit that's so embarrassing why did I have to say every thought that came to my mind out loud_. Well, maybe it was for the best that they didn't sleep together the previous night, who knows. He was still looking around the room and taking it all in when a door he hadn't previously noticed, in the far left corner of the room from the bed opened and Castiel came out of it with just a towel around his hips and another one in his hand that he was using to dry his hair.

"Hey there, good morning. Did you sleep well ?"

"Dude your mattress is the bomb, I might steal it" said Dean as he laid back in enjoying the comfort, it was like sleeping on angel's feathers, if angels even had feathers.

"or you could just come back here" said Castiel in a very very sexy voice as he crawled back in bed "and sleep in it", and that did it for Dean who was now fully awake and turned on. Castiel was almost on top of Dean and he certainly didn't mind one bit where this was going

"So do you still consider this to be part of our first date" asked him Castiel just a few inches apart

"Technically it is yeah, why ?"

Castiel backed away a bit "Sorry then, we'll have to report this to later then, although I'm quite sorry to do so since I was quite looking forward to it" he told him with a mischievous grin

"Are you fucking serious, come back here" laughed Dean as he pulled Castiel closer by holding the towel around his hips, he flipped Cas on his back and was now on top of him

"You're not going anywhere" Told him Dean

"Oh I don't intend to, not before I finish you off" Dean didn't need to hear anymore as he crushed their mouths in a passionate hot kiss. They were kissing and grinding each other, hands caressing everywhere they could reach, needless to say that Cas' towel was long gone and Dean didn't lose anytime in touching him all over the place and stroking his boner.

Castiel brought his hand down Dean's back and slid it into his underwear, he needed more contact and wanted to feel all of Dean. His hand was completely inside Dean's boxer cupping the other man's butt when his bedroom door opened and none other than Claire came in

"Hey sorry to wake you but did you … OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY AAAAA" she ran outside the room yelling.

Both Dean and Cas didn't move nor say anything, they didn't know what to do and it was probably one of the most awkward situations in their whole lives. Castiel quickly got up and put his dirty pyjama bottom that were lying on the ground, he opened his drawer and threw a tshirt and pants at Dean.

"Oh god, what are we gonna do that is literally the worst thing that could ever happen" said Castiel as he was putting his shirt back on

"Well at least she didn't see my face so that mean she doesn't know that it was me, I could just hide in your bathroom and sneak out of the back. Wait, was she here the whole time yesterday ?"

"No ! I wouldn't have brought you back here if it was the case. She was supposed to come home in the afternoon. She was at a slumber party at one of her team mates' house. Anyway, stay in here and don't go anywhere, I mean, you can go take a shower as long as you don't leave this room. I'll be right back"

Castiel stormed out of the room and went to Claire's, he was in front of her door and didn't really know what to do so he just paced for a while trying to build up the courage to get in. It's not like he had already had the awkward conversations you're supposed to have with kids when they become teenagers, he never had to do those. He was probably pacing too loudly since Claire heard him and opened the door to look at him clearly judging.

"You know, locks exist for a reason"

"I didn't think you'd be home for another few hours"

"Well we decided to go to the beach so I came back to get my stuff"

"They why did you come looking for it in my room ?"

"Are you serious ? Is that all you have to say to me after I caught you NAKED with ANOTHER PERSON IN YOU BED AND WITH YOUR HAND ON HIS ASS"

"Ok ok I get it. Look I'm sorry ok, it won't happen ever again. From now on, no bringing anyone home"

"not even MY fucking MATH TEACHER ?"

"WOW language ! And what the hell are you on about ?"

"Come on, don't play dumb with me I'm not two ok, I saw mr Winchester's car outside. That's why I came in your room to ask you whose car it was. Everyone know Mr. Winchester's car, she's iconic. He even call her baby"

"oh fuck" muttered Cas to himself, he had really fucked things up

"yeah she is, my baby is the hottest car around hands down" said Dean who was clearly eavesdropping

"What the hell Dean, I told you to stay there" well at least he was completely dressed

"Sorry Cas, I couldn't help but hear your conversation and it's not like you were whispering or anything"

"Oh my god you called him Dean" she said looking incredulously at her uncle "and you called him _cas_ ? Oh my god this is a fucking nightmare, please god tell me it's a nightmare and I'm just gonna wake up in Alex's basement with the other girls"

"ahhhh" sight Castiel "I'm sorry about this mess Claire" he turned to face Dean "You should probably go now, I'll call you later"

"Yup, sounds like a good plan"

"noo no no, nobody's leaving before we sort this mess out" said Claire looking at both men "Living room in five, I just need to use the bathroom first. Oh and you" she said pointing out her uncle "You better put your shirt back right and sort your hair cause you have a look that I never want to see again in my whole life cause that's so gross"

"She's right, your hair screams "sex hair" and I have to say I like this look on you" commented Dean when Claire was out of earshot.

"Stop fooling around Dean, this is serious. It could jeopardise your career, isn't there like a rule that forbids teachers from their student's parents or something?"

"So we're dating now ?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows, grinning at Cas who just glared at him "okok no need to stare at me like that I was just trying to lighten the atmosphere. I mean it's not really a rule but more of a suggestion. As long as I don't play favourite or anything it should be fine. Besides, the school doesn't have to know"

"So, how long has this been going on for?"

"Like two weeks kind of. Remember when I went out with Gab after you told him I needed to get laid? Well…"

"You mean that's the mysterious hot guy you slept with… oh my god…." Claire was holding her head "karma's a fucking bitch"

"wait what ? you mean that we" Dean looked over at Claire "you know, because she asked your evil brother to get you laid ? Oh man this is priceless"

"Yeah yeah whatever, like seriously, of all the people living in LA that you could've slept with, what are the odds of it being my math teacher this is just awful"

"Oh that would make a fun probabilities problem"

Both Cas and Claire glared at Dean

"What ?" he said innocently "I'm just trying to lighten the mood cause it's getting really awkward in here"

"Ugh, you know what ? I take everything I said before back, I don't want to talk about this and we don't need to sort anything out. Let's just pretend it never happened and go back to living out lives like normal"

"As much as I'd like to pretend that what happened earlier never did, we can't really do that"

"Yes I agree with your uncle Claire. We'll have to see each other several times a week in a classroom and probably outside of it too so we need to put some ground rules."

"Ok, then rule number one, no talking to me about each other. I don't want to hear about anything, I don't even want to hear you mention each other's names is that clear ?"

Even though it was a very strict rule that was probably going to be broken at some point or another, just like most of the other rules Claire came up with, both Dean and Cas blindly agreed to them for her sake. It'll probably take her a long time to adjust to them seeing each other and nobody is sure whether it's gonna last or not.


End file.
